Yuya
Yuya (Egy: ������������) was a suspect in the murder investigations of Roman leader Julius Caesar in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) and General Mark Antony in Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time). He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Time's Up (Case #31 of Travel in Time). Profile Yuya is a carpet merchant turned ship captain. He has short graying-black hair, bushy eyebrows and a bushy mustache. Additionally, he has profound wrinkles and a gold tooth. In his first suspect appearance and quasi-suspect appearance, Yuya is a 42-year-old carpet merchant. His black mustache is graying and he is seen carrying a purple carpet with an intricate red, salmon and white pattern. He wears a dirty green poncho that is gray in the middle with sky blue lining patterned with white zigzags. Additionally, his collar is beige and has a sky blue and white triangular pattern. It is known that Yuya eats koshari. In his second appearance, Yuya is now a 52-year-old ship captain. His mustache is fully gray and he is seen shirtless, exposing gray chest hair. He sports an Egyptian royal guard uniform, consisting of a blue and white striped nemes headdress and a brown, blue and white patterned tunic. It is discovered that he has a cold and wears perfume. Events of Criminal Case Death as Old as Time Yuya became a suspect after Jack and the player learned that he often dealt with the palace where Caesar had been killed through his carpet business. When questioned by Jack, he explained that he delivered the carpets to the palace himself, informing them that he had delivered a carpet to the palace earlier in the day, even meeting Caesar. Jack then told Yuya that Caesar had been murdered, prompting him to preach his innocence to the team. Yuya was spoken to again about the fact that he had been one of the pirates who had once kidnapped Caesar. Initially thinking that the team had uncovered his true identity, Yuya was shocked to learn that it had been Caesar who had uncovered his secret identity. He then begged the team not to execute him for a crime that he had committed years ago. Yuya was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Pamiu for Caesar's murder. Later, during the team's attempts to fix history, Zara and the player asked Yuya to help the team find a ship that they could use to sail to Rome with Caesar's altered will which would rectify history by naming Octavian as his heir. Yuya told the team that he had connections from his pirate days and would arrange for a captain to sail for Rome with Caesar's will. The team then thanked Yuya for his help and headed to the harbor with the will. Egypt is Burning Yuya became a suspect again after Jack and the player found his flag on Queen Cleopatra's warship. Remembering who the team was, he explained that he had been hired as the captain of Cleopatra's warship thanks to his experience as a pirate. He then informed the team that he felt too old to be dealing with war. When questioned about the murder, he expressed his disdain for Antony, believing him to have brought the war to his land. Then, when asked about her location, he informed the team that he had not seen his queen since the day prior. Yuya was spoken to again about a burlap sack of gold that the team had found in the ship's war room. When confronted, he admitted to stealing the gold, planning to stuff his pockets and sail away before it was too late. Jack then asked him if Antony had been a thorn in his getaway plan, who denied the accusation. The team then handed Yuya over to Cleopatra's guards. Yuya was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Cleopatra for Antony's murder. Time's Up After arresting Nebet's killer, the team needed to remove any trace of time traveling from 47 BCE. In doing so, Kai tracked down rogue time traveler Ammon Bast's time machine to a spot near Yuya's market stall. Since Kai needed more space to move the time machine into Ammon and Nebet's futuristic pyramid, Amy and the player ordered him to leave the space, claiming that Cleopatra wanted him to move the stall closer to the palace. Grateful, Yuya moved his stall at once. Trivia *Yuya is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Yuya is one of the only three non-main characters to physically appear in two time periods of Travel in Time, along with Pamiu and Cleopatra. *Yuya is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *It is heavily implied but not confirmed during the events of A Pirate's Death for Me that Captain Shafra, an Egyptian trader in the Age of Sail, is Yuya's descendant given that Shafra told the team that his ancestors had been seafarers since Cleopatra's reign. Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time) *Time's Up (Case #31 of Travel in Time) Gallery YuyaTravelinTime.png|Yuya, as he appeared in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) and Time's Up (Case #31 of Travel in Time). YuyaTravelinTimeC296.png|Yuya, as he appeared in Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time). Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects